


Breaking and Entering

by The_Blue_Lyre



Series: The Crimes We Solve [3]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Orcs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Lyre/pseuds/The_Blue_Lyre
Summary: After six weeks away from Nick Jakoby, his girlfriend decides to surprise him by arriving in LA a day earlier than they had planned. Problem is, he's not answering his front door and now, it seems like she has to call him - completely ruining the surprise.Then, Nick's neighbour shows up and gives her an idea.





	Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty one shot in the series - as promised ;) There's a bit of a build-up to this (because I can't for the life of me just write smut without just a liiiitle plot). As with the previous parts, it's a Nick Jakoby/Reader fic, but since I'm not all that comfortable with the second person/self-insert (y/n) format, I write it as a nameless OC in third person so it can function both ways :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

She stepped out of the cab while the driver went around the back to grab her luggage, hauling out her duffle bag with little difficulty, seeing as he was an orc, easily about six feet four inches tall and burly as a bull. She could see how that would be practical when dealing with people’s heavy luggage, but his size just _had_ to be a problem when getting in and out of the low seats in the cab he drove. Even so, he seemed to like his job and easily fell into conversation with her when she had agreed to him turning up the car’s stereo as a specific orcish band came on the radio. She always liked rock and heavy metal, and though orchish music could get a bit too growly and screamy for her taste, there were actually quite a few bands which she recognized in no time as they came on. It had surprised the cab driver, as it did most orcs she ended up talking with.

A smile found its way to her lips as the humid late-night air of the LA suburb enveloped her.

Well, it had _certainly_ surprised Nick Jakoby.

They had been together for months now, having met through work when she was briefly transferred from New York to LA to investigate a series of murders in the Elf district. The LAPD had been unable to follow up on any of their leads and had decided to call in a “specialist”, meaning her, when they suspected that it was something more than just an ordinary back alley-stabber they were dealing with. Turned out the murderer had been going after orcs and humans for quite some time, but had decided to “take it up a notch” when those didn’t give him the rush he was looking for anymore. Only then was it deemed important enough to call in someone specialized in homicide investigations – that particular part of the whole affair still made her seethe with rage. As if elven lives mattered more than humans’ or orcs’ or any other races for that matter. The mere thought was enough to set her teeth on edge.

Especially when the LAPD officers assigned to help her had been Daryl Ward and Nicholas Jakoby, a seasoned and brash human cop and a good-natured, shy orc cop. The first orc officer in the country. She remembered having heard of him on the news on several occasions. The two of them had recently been awarded for some grand deed and were therefore obvious candidates to help her with the case.

Jakoby had caught her attention immediately, as he alternated between openly staring at her and looking away shyly when caught during their introduction and briefing about the case. His twitching ears gave him away, though. That, and the teasing jabs from his partner when they thought she was out of earshot.

When it was all over and done and she had to go back to NY, Nick had gathered the courage to ask her out for coffee, surprising both her and Ward, who had stared at him dumbfoundedly before breaking out into a hearty laugh and patted Nick on the back in a brotherly fashion.

And she had, of course, said yes.

Since then she had gone back and forth between NY and LA to see him, taking days off work whenever she could. It was only fair, she had reasoned, since she rarely went on vacations prior to meeting Nick.

 

“Here ya go, Miss.” Came the cabdrivers deep, rough voice as he handed her the duffle bag like it weighed nothing at all. She knew that was far from the case, however. Really, orc-strength never ceased to impress her.

“I hope ya plannin’ on meetin’ someone here. These neighborhoods can be rough, ya know. I’d hate for someone with such a great taste in music to get hurt.” He said as a line appeared between his brows, the concern obvious on his mottled face. Another thing she like about orcs. If you made friends with them, connected with them, however briefly, over something as seemingly simple as music, they had your back.

She smiled, having to crane her neck to look up at him.

“Don’t worry. I’m seeing someone who lives here. He’s a good guy, so I’ll be fine.” She replied easily as she pulled the straps of the duffle bag over her shoulder, resting the bag itself on her hip. “But thanks for the advice. It’s good to know there are still some decent people left around these parts.” He looked taken aback at first, probably not expecting to be included in the category of “decent people” because of his race. But then he smiled and nodded while shaking her hand. He slammed the trunk shut and walked around the car to the driver’s side while she stayed on the sidewalk, fiddling to get her phone out of her pocket.

“Thanks for the kind words, Miss. If ya ever need a ride, just call the company and ask for an orc called Alex, that’s me. I’ll be there in no time.” He smiled and got into the driver’s seat, speaking to her through the rolled-down window in the passenger’s side of the cab.

“Will do, Alex! Have a safe night too, okay?” She bowed down to look in as she said this, giving him a small wave.

“Sure thing, Miss. Have a nice time here.” He said as he started up the engine.

She watched as he sped off down the street, leaving her standing alone under the fluorescent light of an old streetlamp. Oh, she was planning to have a nice time, alright.

Nick had no idea she had even arrived yet, thinking that she’d be coming by late afternoon the next day. He had even taken the day off to be able to pick her up at the airport. But she had managed to take an earlier flight, not seeing the point in waiting around at home until the next day arrived.

 _Boy, is he in for a surprise_ , she thought deviously.

She unlocked her phone, which she had _finally_ managed to get out of the tight pocket of her jeans, and looked at the time. 11:15 pm. So, his shift had ended about two hours and fifteen minutes ago.

 _He should definitely be home by now_ , she surmised and made her way down the street toward his house. It was not in the fanciest neighborhoods – being an orc, he had probably been unable to get a house or apartment anywhere nicer – but at least the houses seemed to be in a decent enough condition and _most_ of the rusty streetlamps were still working. It was a relatively clear night, however, and the moonlight more than made up for the lamps that _were_ out of order along the street, making it feel a lot less eerie than it would have on a moonless, pitch-black night. She probably would have felt a lot more vulnerable if that hadn’t been the case.

It didn’t take long for her to spot the house she was looking for as she rounded the corner of the street she had been dropped off on by the cabdriver. It wouldn’t have been as much of a surprise if Nick was alerted by the lights of a cab parked outside his house, so she had given the driver the name of a nearby street instead.

She wanted to _truly_ surprise him by suddenly just _being there_ , standing on his doorstep and see his face when he realized it was her. See how his pointed ears would flutter in recognition.

His large pickup truck could barely fit into the property’s parking space. The house itself was a modest-sized one-story building, well-kept and homey-looking, even from a distance. She had been surprised to know that he lived in a house as a single guy, but he had explained that he liked gardening as a hobby and wanted to have some air around him when coming home from a long shift. You couldn’t get that kind of space in a small city-center apartment. She understood that very well, thinking of her own, rather small New York City apartment. She didn’t even live on Manhattan and yet she had barely been able to make ends meet when she got the place. It was an awful lot of money to pay for such a small space and she didn’t even have a garden or balcony.

She strolled up the walkway cutting through the neat front lawn, stepping up to his door with her heart hammering against her ribs. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. It had been almost six weeks since they’d last been in each other’s company and she was beginning to literally ache for the feel of his muscular body against hers. She felt heat rise through her entire body at the thought.

Lifting her hand up, she gave three rapt knocks at his door, stepping back to wait patiently for him to open it.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again, more urgently.

Still, nothing happened.

After about four or five tries she stepped back further and gave the house a look-over. The lights were on, she could see that through the windows facing the street. So, he _was_ home.

For a moment she considered taking out her phone and call him, telling him to go to his front door and take a look outside. But that would spoil the surprise a bit, she reasoned, rendering her little detour in the cab useless.

She bit her lip in thought as she observed the house thoughtfully. What should she do?

Just when she was about to step forward and knock again in the hopes that he’d hear, a voice called out to her from somewhere to her right. She jerked her head in the direction of the voice, seeing an elderly human male making his way out his front door in the house beside Nick’s. He carried a filled plastic bag in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other, and was looking at her with amused eyes behind thick, square glasses.

“Is he leaving you hanging, dear?” The man asked as he made his way toward the trashcan in front of his house, his visibly worn, brown slippers dragging along the walkway. “That’s not like him at all.” He added, dumping the bag in the trashcan before making his way toward the woven metal fence separating the two properties.

She smiled brightly at the man and jogged over to meet him. He was Nick’s neighbor, mister Stephens, an altogether great, old guy, full of humor and mirth, and no misplaced hatred for orcs at all. A rarity, especially in LA.

“It would seem so, mister Stephens. Though, to be completely fair, he doesn’t even know I’m here.” She said as she shook his hand in greeting. They’d met before when she had visited Nick and had immediately fallen into an easy conversation. “It’s kind of a surprise, you see… me being here, I mean.” She added and hoisted the straps of the duffle bag further up onto her shoulder. That thing was getting heavy.

 _Why did I pack all those clothes anyway?_ She thought to herself. _It’s not like I’m even planning on wearing them most of the time here._ A blush found its way across her face at the thought and heat pooled briefly between her thighs. Good thing it was early night and the elderly man in front of her was only a human. An orc or elf would have picked up on the subtle change in an instant.

Mister Stephens nodded and puffed his cigarette as he looked at Nick’s house with an amused smile.

“Ah, young love, I see.” He said with a raised, bushy eyebrow. He folded one arm across his thin chest while holding the other up to continue puffing on his cigarette, his gray moustache twitching under his nose. She appreciated how he wasn’t judgmental of their orc-human relationship. In fact, he seemed to think it was refreshing to see someone break that boundary.

It might not be an all-nice neighborhood, but the few people she had met here, she really liked.

“My best guess is he’s in the shower, dear. I saw steam coming from the bathroom window when I was in the kitchen… But the living room window is open too, so if you still want to surprise him, you can sneak in that way. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.” Mister Stephens said with a mischievous glint in his brown eyes, his wrinkles multiplying with the smile he flashed her.

“He won’t be able to hear your knocking from the back of the house with the water running, anyway. Trust me, we have the same issue. Missed a lot of guests that way.” He shook his head in exasperation and put out his cigarette against the sole of his slipper.

She nodded and smiled at his idea.

“Why do I get the feeling you’ve done something very similar back in the day, mister Stephens?” She asked teasingly, not able to keep the laughter out of her voice.

The elderly man chuckled warmly.

“Oh, I’ve been in love more than once, darling.” He winked at her and turned to go back into his house. “Now go get him, girl. I’m sure he’ll be delighted. God knows the poor guy needs someone like you in his life, what with all the crap people give him.”

She mock-saluted him and bid him goodnight with a wave, a goofy grin stuck onto her face the whole time. She was glad Nick had at least had luck with getting some good neighbors.

She took a quick look up and down the street to make sure no one would see her sneak behind Nick’s house. She didn’t want someone to get suspicious and call the police as a result. Luckily, the place was still deserted and she was free to go through with her (or rather mister Stephen’s) plan. If this turned out well, she would definitely have to come over with a cold beer or two one of these days.

She ducked low and proceeded to sneak around Nick’s house, her duffle bag hauled onto her back so she could get through the narrow space between the house and the fence surrounding the property. She was just glad he hadn’t planted any bushes that could potentially have blocked her path.

She rounded the back of the house and saw the opened windows that mister Stephens had mentioned.

She knew Nick’s garden was a sight to behold, but she wouldn’t be able to admire it in the darkness, so there was nothing to distract her as she climbed onto the back porch of the house, doing her best to be as stealthy as possible. She had been back there quite a few times before now, so she knew which boards would creak, making her do her best to avoid them as she inched her way towards the slightly opened living room window. Steam was still coming out of the bathroom window at the opposite corner of the house and she could faintly hear water splashing against tiles from within.

Good. He was still in the shower.

And so, with as much stealth and grace as she could muster (which wasn’t an awful lot, if she was honest with herself), she reached forward and grabbed a hold of the living room window, sliding it further open so she could squeeze her duffle bag, then herself, through the opening. It was difficult and probably looked ridiculous – also, she was _sure_ that mister Stephens was looking on from his kitchen window, probably alternating between cheering and laughing his ass off. Maybe he even called over his wife to see the show as well.

She wouldn’t blame him if he had. It must have looked hilarious.

Finally, she had managed to get through, her sneakers landing on the soft, beige carpet of Nick’s living room. She straightened herself and dusted off her clothing before reaching over and sliding the window back down to its original position.

Then, she turned to the interior of the room and let the scent and sounds of the house envelop her senses. The air was clean and pleasant, since he liked to keep his place tidy, but it still held that musky, very male kind of scent that was uniquely Nick’s. It always stirred something primal in her when she was around his scent, even if she wasn’t blessed with an orc’s or even an elf’s sense of smell. It just always managed to drive her wild.

The walls and furniture were neutral in color and gave the room a relaxed and comfortable feel. Nick had placed some flowers around the room to add a bit of brighter colors here and there, which livened the whole place up considerably.

She placed her heavy luggage beside the comfy-looking couch facing the TV, which Nick had left running on some animal documentary. She then kicked off her sneakers and discarded her thin summer jacket, draping it over one of the chairs in the room. The weather back in New York had been chilly when she had set off towards the airport, but here in LA it was slightly humid, prompting her to also take off her socks and throwing them at where she put her sneakers. The soft, fluffy carpet under her bare feet felt heavenly after wearing shoes for an entire day.

She sat down to watch some TV while waiting for him to finish his shower, sinking into the soft cushions. She knew he often came home from work so tired that he just crashed on his couch, so it only made sense that he had bought one that was so comfortable it actually _could_ serve as a bed. It even had a blanket draped over the backrest for that specific purpose. She just hoped he would hurry up before she fell asleep – it had been a long flight and the soft seat had reminded her of just how fatigued she actually felt.

Luckily, the sound of running water hitting the bathroom tiles stopped not long after she’d sat down and she now kept her eyes trained on the door leading to the bathroom like a hawk eyeing a mouse in a field. She could hear the muffled sound of Nick drying himself off with the towel and it suddenly struck her that he was _naked_ in there, with only a door separating her from him. It was all she could do not to just barge in and throw her arms around him. It had been so long…

A shiver went up her spine at the thought, making her let out a shaky breath of anticipation.

She had almost lost all her patience when the door finally, _finally_ creaked open, revealing a tall, muscled orc male, his skin blue and beige mottled and still slightly damp from the steam that had surrounded him in the bathroom. She gulped at the sight, feeling arousal spike in her abdomen as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a pair of loose, dark grey training pants and a tight-fitting, starkly white t-shirt which hugged his torso in all the right places.

Her skin prickled with erotic excitement.

He stopped dead in his tracks when his yellow eyes landed on her, nostrils flaring and his mouth hanging open when he spotted her, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing – which was probably the case. She tried to smirk flirtingly at him, but couldn’t help it as she felt her lips widening into a huge, beaming smile.

“Hey, Nick.“ She said in a near-whisper, not quite trusting her own voice. By Jirak, even when he was dumbstruck he was handsome.

It took a while before realization struck and Nick greeted her back, his voice full of wonder as her name left his lips.

“How are you?... When did you?... I thought I was supposed to pick you up _tomorrow_?” He didn’t seem to know what to ask first and was still standing in the doorway to the bathroom, seemingly rooted to the spot in surprise. His brows were scrunched together in confusion, creating deep lines in his forehead. He wasn’t upset with her, however, that much she could see. He was just confused, perhaps thinking he’d gotten the dates wrong and probably already blaming himself for screwing up something important.

She was quick to derail that train of thought.

“I took an earlier flight… I couldn’t wait another day, just sitting around at home. Figured I’d rather spend the time with you…” She said, still in a low voice. Even if she wanted nothing more than to jump up and dash into his arms, she didn’t move from the couch, wanting to see how he’d react. She did, however, press her thighs together slightly as her eyes raked over his body appreciatively, paying special attention to how his t-shirt stretched across his broad chest.

Nick noticed it, his bright eyes moving quickly down her body before going back up to meet her gaze again.

“That’s… that’s _great!_ ” His face broke out into a wide smile, showing his filed-down tusks. Nick closed the door behind him and went over to her faster than she had ever seen an orc move before, pulling her up from the couch before she had a chance to get up herself, and circling his arms around her in a tight embrace. She returned it fiercely, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and burying her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent.

Damn, he smelled good.

As suddenly as it had begun, though, he pulled back and looked at her with a puzzled expression before shifting his eyes down to the floor by the couch, where her duffle bag was placed. Then his eyes returned to her face and she just _knew_ what he was going to ask next.

“Wait… How did you get in? I’m sure I locked the front door and you don’t have a key to my place…”

The word “yet” hung heavily in the air as he finished that sentence, but she let that slide for a later conversation. Instead, she smirked mischievously at him, moving one of her hands from around his shoulders to rest against his hard chest, drawing little circles with the tip of her index finger across his shirt. He seemed to be suppressing a pleased growl as she did so.

“Well… I snuck in through your window when you didn’t answer your front door.” She tried to sound as innocent as she possibly could, contradicting the teasing smirk she was giving him.

He seemed at a loss for words at first, staring at her with widened eyes once again before they darted to the window she had entered from. She let her finger slide from his chest across his shoulder and down his arm, his muscles twitching at the sensation as his attention returned to her.

“You do know that qualifies as breaking and entering, right?” He deadpanned, a look of disbelief still on his face, as if he couldn’t quite picture his beloved little human woman doing such a thing.

She fought hard to suppress the giggle fighting to burst forward from her chest, which resulted in it coming out as a slight snort of laughter. She shook her head at him with an amused grin afterwards.

“Now, Nick, technically, I didn’t _break_ anything per se.” She shot back at him with a wink. “So really, it was just entering.” She added, running her fingers back up along his arm. She loved how the patterns on his skin made the twitching of his muscles so much more obvious to her.

He pulled her closer against him, pressing her to his hard body as a warm chuckle emitted from his throat. It wasn’t always that Nick understood human humor, especially not irony or sarcasm, which often just flew right over his head. But a simple play on words was right up his alley. Even more so when it was related to his job.

“Still illegal, sweetheart.” He said teasingly as he leaned forward to kiss her briefly on her lips, making her groan when he pulled back. He kept his face close, though, his warm breath dancing across her face. This was something that baffled her about Nick Jakoby. He had been so shy and insecure when they’d first met and still could be at times. Right now, however, he was flirty and clearly trying to dominate her with his body, insecurities forgotten in favor of orchish instincts, springing to the forefront of his mind at having his female so close again.

She didn’t mind that much. Both sides had their advantages.

“It’s not like you mind it, right, Jakoby?” She always used his last name when she was trying to be coy with him, while Nicholas was only used when she was serious or angry with him – the latter being quite rare.

Nick chuckled, recognizing that she was being playful.

“No, really, I might have to take you in.” He replied huskily, one hand resting firmly on her hip while the other moved up to push against her shoulder blade. “It’s a serious offence.” He added. She knew it was only teasing, harmless banter – though he probably would think twice about leaving the window open from now on, if she knew him well.

But it _did_ give her an idea.

She leaned forward so her mouth was just beside his pointed ear. It twitched at the feel of her warm breath. “Oh, _please_ don’t, Officer. I just _can’t_ go to jail…” She whispered hotly, feeling his fingers clench on her body and his chest expand against her breasts as he inhaled sharply. She knew he was taking in her scent, which she was sure must hang thickly in the air around her, heavy with the arousal she felt. It had probably been in the room since she entered, but it was only now he was conscious of it.

“Isn’t there _anything_ I can do to make this better, Officer?” She let her hands trail down over his pectorals and across his abs, settling them on his stomach beneath his t-shirt in a suggestive manner.

Nick’s nostrils flared and his eyes closed briefly, concentration etched into his features.

“I’m sure we can figure something out, Miss.” He growled deep in his throat, playing along as he leaned his head down to nip at the side of her neck, his blunted tusks pushing against her jugular sensually. She exhaled shakily at the sensation. The hand that had been holding onto her hip moved around to grab at her rump, pressing her forward to grind slowly against his hips. She felt his hardening member pressing to her abdomen and moaned with want into his ear.

“Anything, Officer Jakoby.” She said in a sultry voice, biting the lobe teasingly. “ _Anything._ ” She repeated lowly, merely a breathy whisper now.

Another growl emitted from his chest, this one louder than the last, and he buried his face in the crook of her neck, rutting his hips against hers forcefully. He always tried to be gentle with her, aware that his strength could hurt her more fragile human body. Usually, however, his primal instincts would get a hold of him in the end and he’d be apologizing profusely once the haze of post-coital bliss would dissipate. The fact that they’d been apart for six weeks did nothing to help him keep control of himself now.

She had _tried_ to get him to understand that the roughness was something she enjoyed. That she craved it. She didn’t mind the bite marks or bruises on her skin the next day. Rather, she saw them as irrefutable proof of his attraction to her. Took pride in them, even.

Nick’s fingers dug into the plump flesh of her ass through her jeans and she let out a needy whimper.

“What should I do, Officer?” She pressed on, running her tongue up along his jugular, the vein pulsing with his erratic heartbeat. She slid her hands further up his stomach, feeling his muscles flex under her palms, his skin incredibly warm as always. How he could stand the heat of LA and still maintain such a high body temperature, she’d never know.

“Nothing.” He panted, lifting his face from her neck to look at her with half-lidded eyes, pupils dilated to the point that his eyes almost seemed black. “I will be the one _doing_ tonight.” He said huskily. Possessively. It sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, the sensation pooling at her core – yup, there were definitely advantages to those orc instincts of his.

He reached down from her ass to grab hold of one of her thighs around the back, lifting it up to hoist it around his hip. He let her other leg follow suit on its own. It wasn’t a problem for him to hold her up with just one arm, the other still pressed against her shoulder blade, pushing her upper body close to his own. With her legs wrapped around his hips, she was forced to grind herself against his rock-hard member even more, feeling it poking right at her center through his loose pants. It reminded her of how huge he actually was in that particular regard, and she moaned hotly as she moved herself against it, needing the friction it provided to her aching core. In the back of her mind, she cursed at the fact that she had chosen to wear jeans. Nick growled deeply in his throat all the same, pulling her as close as possible by her leg and throwing his head back in obvious pleasure.

She took the opportunity to press her mouth against his exposed neck, dotting his skin with light kisses and inhaling his scent deeply. Drunkenly.

By now, she had pulled his shirt halfway up, exposing his torso all the way up to his ribs, revealing more of that wonderfully patterned skin of his. Nick promptly turned and walked, as briskly as he could with his lover attached to his torso, towards his bedroom down the hall. At the moment, she was thankful it was a small, one-story house, making the trip a short one.

Nick didn’t even bother to shut the door behind him as they entered the room. It was already dimly lit by his bedside lamp before they entered, telling her, in the back of her mind, that he had probably planned on going straight to bed after his shower. Even so, she couldn’t find it within herself to be sorry for ruining his plan and depriving him of much-needed rest right now. He knelt down on top of the queen-sized bed to deposit her there, looming over her with his broad frame. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as she ran her hands up his stomach once again, pulling his t-shirt all the way up until he had to lift his arms to let her take it off. As much as she appreciated the way it accentuated his muscled physique, she much preferred what it concealed. His entire torso flexed as he helped her take off his t-shirt and he tossed it somewhere towards his closet uncaringly once he was free of it.

She licked her lips and stared hungrily at what was revealed underneath: his blue and beige mottled skin, stretched across his fit upper body. The only blemish to be found was the grim-looking scar in the middle of his chest. A remnant from the wand-incident he’d told her about months ago. She couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of him, running a hand softly along the patterns across one of his pectorals and down his arm, making him shiver. Orcs were born with a naturally strong physique, but even then, it was still clear when they actually took the time to work out.

As Nick had clearly done.

He noticed her appreciative stare and smirked cheekily down at her.

“Does the lady like what she sees?” He asked, grabbing one of her hands and kissing each of her fingers softly.

“Fuck yeah…!” Was all she could muster in reply as he leaned down to nip at her throat.

He moved down her body, unzipping her pants while simultaneously pulling up her tank top slowly, pressing his face against her stomach and kissing the smooth expanse of skin as he moved back upwards. Soon, she had to lift herself to assist him in taking it off, not even caring as that, too, was tossed across the room. As soon as her top was gone, the skin of his torso caressed hers in a way that made her ache with want for him. It was rougher than her own skin and its warmth seeped through her body wherever it touched. She sighed in bliss as his hands skimmed up and down her sides with mounting urgency.

Being just as impatient as him and overwhelmed with the need to be as close as possible, she quickly arched up against him on the bed, moving her hands behind her back to unhook her bra before he had the chance to get at it. She threw it somewhere against his closet where it made a dull thud as it hit the door.  

With her chest now exposed to him, Nick wasted no time as he started caressing her breasts, softly at first, kissing and licking at them languidly. She moaned appreciatively at the feel of his warm, wet tongue sweeping across her sensitive nipples and grabbed the back of his head to push him further towards herself. He uttered a breathy “fuck” at her silent encouragement as his hands traced the outline of the rounded mounds. Soon, however, he began nipping at the soft flesh, sending little jolts of electricity through her body as his teeth made contact with her skin. Nick’s fingers left her breasts and instead dug roughly into her shoulders, pulling her torso further towards his eager mouth. She caressed his back, shoulders, arms, anywhere she could reach, and his muscles flexed underneath her touch yet again. Nick then groaned deeply against her breasts when she dragged her fingernails up along his back. She knew it would hardly leave a mark on his much tougher skin, but still relished in the fact that she could pull such a raw, primal sound from him. It was empowering, in a way.

It also made her even more aware of the empty, aching feeling between her legs.

With a needy whimper, she placed her feet against his hips, pushing his loosely tied training pants down his thighs. It made him chuckle warmly and reach down to help her pull them off all the way, leaving him completely naked now. His thick member sprang forward, finally free from its confines.

She licked her lips at the sight. Never had she appreciated so much that he went commando when at home.

He released a guttural moan when she reached down to take hold of it, involuntarily jerking his hips forward at her bold move. The skin there was smoother and had a velvety quality to it, but the pattern of his skin remained, though a few shades darker. She couldn’t resist the urge to comment on his impressive length and further their little roleplay from earlier.

“Is this what you’re going to punish me with, Officer?” She breathed hotly against his ear, earning her a strangled groan in reply as Nick threw his head back in obvious pleasure. Goodness, she had no idea that this kind of talk would work so well on him.

She pumped it in her hand at a leisurely pace, drawing out the obscenest sounds from Nick, who was squeezing his eyes shut at this point. Obviously, it had been a long time for him as well.

An idea popped into her head and she smiled wickedly up at him, even if he couldn’t see it with his eyes still closed.

 _Oh, this is gonna be fun_ , she thought gleefully.

Quick as a flash, she used all her strength to flip them over. It took Nick by surprise, and he let out a startled ‘oomph’ as he landed flat on his back, his bright yellow eyes shooting open at the sudden move. She winked at him in a playful manner as she got up to pull off her pants, moving then to straddle his torso with her back turned to his face. The teasing look she shot at him over her shoulder had him smiling back with a raised eyebrow – he could hand over dominance for a short while.

She turned back to the task at hand, looking down at his hardness as she grabbed the shaft of it with one hand and pumped shallowly. Nick groaned behind her at the contact, not being able to see what she was doing heightening his sense of touch – just as she had planned. She brought two fingers of her other hand to her mouth and coated them with a copious amount of saliva before reaching them down to the head of his aching cock, smearing the lubricant over it and applying additional pressure with her fingers. Nick’s reaction was immediate. And loud.

“Ah fuck!” He groaned as he writhed beneath her weight, reaching forward to grab her hips harshly. “That’s so good, baby! Argh, keep- keep going!” He added, barely coherent between his growls and moans. 

Oh, she planned to.

She smirked to herself as she continued her ministrations, occasionally bringing her fingers back up to apply more saliva to them and pumping his cock with her other hand as she did so. The touch of her fingers wasn’t harsh or forceful – the area was too sensitive for that – but it firm and sensual as she twisted them around the smooth surface of the head of his member. All it took was a gentle pressure of the pad of her fingers and shallow pumps from the hand that kept his length in place. It was beautiful simplicity, really, and she could tell it made Nick’s toes curl in pleasure.

The sounds he made behind her back resonated through his body and went straight to her core. She couldn’t resist rubbing herself through her panties against his abdomen in response, needing _some_ kind of friction to ease the ache in her soaking center. Nick’s hands on her hips gladly helped her movements, guiding her back and forth on top of him, though she wasn’t sure he was even aware that he was doing it at this point. It was like he was on an entirely different planet after she had begun her handjob and the longer she continued, the more his body moved beneath her. It filled her with a sense of wicked pride that she was able to push him so far with just this simple technique and she released a sultry moan as she once again brought her fingers to her mouth. She was able to taste him now as precum began to mix with her saliva, and she wondered absentmindedly if she should bring him to completion like this or stop and move on to enjoy him the way she had wanted to all evening. Both were tantalizing prospects, each with their pros and cons.

She continued to smear her fingers languidly over his throbbing member as she pondered this, all the while enjoying the jolts of pleasure coursing through her abdomen as she moved her hips against him.

In the end, though, Nick made the decision for her as he reached forward to grab her upper arms rightly, stopping her movements.

“Shit. You gotta stop now or I’m gonna finish before we’ve even started, sweetie…” He panted with a deep chuckle. His hands ran firmly up and down her upper arms and she shuddered pleasantly at his tone.

When he nudged her gently to the side, she immediately got the hint and moved off Nick to lie down beside him on the bed as he took an extra while to catch his breath again.

“That was close…” He sighed with a small grin, eyeing her with interest as she looked at him knowingly. “Do I want to know where exactly you learned that?” He asked, getting up to roll on top of her again.

“Let’s just say you can learn a lot from girl talk.” Came her cryptic reply as she smirked up at him.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t know about that.” Nick said as he went to pull off her panties, the only thing shielding her from him now. He threw the flimsy garment carelessly over his shoulder as soon as they were completely off and she was pretty sure they ended up somewhere out in the hallway. It didn’t matter. She just wanted to have him back on top of her again now, feeling his weight and warmth on her. Inside her. all around her.

The teasing she’d done had only heightened her need for him and she was pretty sure she’d burst with pent up sexual frustration if she didn’t get to have him soon.

And yet he stood back for a bit after taking off the last of her clothes, looking down at her with a mixture of lust and admiration painted across his face, nostrils flaring at the scent of her arousal as it came into full bloom now that nothing was left to conceal it. It made her spread her legs more to him, willing him to realize just how much she had missed him. How much she _needed_ him.

“Damn…” He said, seemingly trying to suppress the urge to throw himself at her and claim her with wild abandon - his unsteady voice told her as much. “You’re beautiful… So fucking beautiful…” He panted, leaning over her and bracing himself on his elbows on each side of her head, his weight pressing down on her. Dominating her. Lining up to take her.

A needy moan left her throat. It felt so natural to submit to him like this.

She just wished he’d hurry up. She was aching and ready for him as she felt his cock twitching with interest, pressed lightly against her slick folds. She jerked her hips impatiently.

It didn’t help at all.

No matter how many times she tried, he just wouldn’t budge and instead only nuzzled his face against the side of her neck. His breathing was getting heavier and she knew he was straining to keep himself back.

“Nick, please…” She finally begged, hooking one leg around his hips while bracing her weight on the bed with the other. She tried to press him towards her entrance with her leg, but he still wouldn’t move, the head of his cock still only touching her core, but never entering. It was maddening and made her whimper pathetically.

“I want you to say it…” He panted, clearly having trouble composing himself and not just give in to the urge of plunging himself into her. “I want you to tell this officer that you’re guilty…” Nick rasped against her ear, pressing his lips to her temple.

Through her desperate lust, she recognized their little game from before and _just_ managed a smile despite her frustration. So, he wanted to play it that way, huh?

Well, if that was what it would take.

“I am… Oh, Officer Jakoby, I _am_ guilty! I entered your house without permission! Do what you want, Officer…” She leaned upwards, then, biting at his earlobe before adding in a husky whisper. “I deserve it.”

A magnificent growl tore through Nick at those words, a sound which would have scared her if she hadn’t known what it meant.

“Yes.” He replied, finally inching his hips forward, sliding into her wet heat. “Yes, you do.”

And he plunged himself into her, snapping his hips forward as he lost the last feeble grip he had on his control. She gasped at the intrusion, feeling herself being filled by him in the most satisfying way imaginable. Goodness, how had she gone for six weeks without this? Without _him_?

The loud, pleasured moan that left her throat made his ears twitch as he stared down at her, pupils blown wide and mouth slightly agape as he panted harshly. The feel of her walls around him always made him lose his composure completely.

And he fit perfectly within her, buried to the hilt in her tight heat.

 _Right where he belongs_ , she thought through the lustful haze.

She reached up to cup his jaw, pulling him down to engage him in a heated kiss, her tongue swiping across his lower lip. He immediately opened his mouth in reply, thrusting his hips against hers as he did so.

She relished in the feeling of his hard body moving with hers, spreading her legs further to welcome his urgent pace and swallowing his grunts and groans through their passionate kiss. Accommodating his wide frame between her thighs was not an easy feat and made it impossible for her to brace her feet against the bed to attempt at reciprocating his thrusts, leaving her with no other choice than to wrap her arms around him and just enjoy the ride. The only thing she could do was repeat his name like a mantra, telling him how good it felt to have him take her as she raked her nails down his shoulders.

Nick had started out with a relatively gentle pace, letting her adjust to his above-human-average size, but as her moans against his hungry mouth became more and more breathy and erotic, he seemed to find it difficult to control himself. His hips snapped forward with still-increasing strength and tempo as he growled, and his hand moved to hold the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft locks. It turned into a relentless pace that had her gasping for breath as he pressed down on top of her with each jerk and the sounds he made vibrated through her pleasantly.

Really, there was nothing quite like being taken like this, with desperation and ferocity after a long separation. Every movement Nick made screamed with his claim on her and it was this primal urge that, above all else, sent a spark through her entire being.

She was so lost in the feel of him on her, inside her, all around her, that she didn’t notice how the bed had begun to creak violently, the headboard slamming against the wall with each thrust as he pounded into her. What she _did_ notice, however, was how she had started convulsing around his hard cock, her body racing towards her peak at an alarming rate.

“Shit!” She heard Nick groan above her, detaching his mouth from hers to press it against the crook of her shoulder, his teeth scraping against her soft flesh. She knew he was trying his damned best not to latch onto her with his teeth, still faintly aware of how he could potentially hurt her. But the thing is, she _wanted_ him to do that, wanted him to lose himself in the moment, just as she was about to. Pleasure started to flood her body as the delicious friction, his scent and his strength brought her over the edge. She clutched onto his back with her hands, digging her nails deep into his tough skin as she felt her walls start to tighten around his throbbing cock.

“Nick! Oh, please, Nick!” Came a high-pitched moan from her throat, which she bared to him as she pressed her head into the hand still clenched in her hair. She saw white, then, as pleasure overtook her every sense and all she knew was Nick Jakoby. His weight was the only thing to ground her as it pushed her into the mattress, his pelvis grinding thoroughly against her own. It drew out her orgasm as he rubbed against her clit, prolonging her pleasure. 

“Argh, fuck!” He growled, his hips jerking forward with impossible strength as he came, finally sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of her shoulder, unable to suppress the deeply-rooted, orchish urge to lay claim. To dominate. To possess.

It didn’t even hurt, really.

He gave a few last, powerful jerks before he relaxed, the tension from their strenuous activities leaving his body. He only just managed to brace himself on his elbows as to not put all his weight on her, still panting violently as he came back down from his high.

She wasn’t doing much better, being lost in the feeling of contented, post-coital bliss, her breasts rising and falling against his chest as she tried to catch her breath. He lifted his face from her shoulder, his yellow eyes back to normal and looking down at her with nothing but pure adoration.

“I missed you…” He said breathily after a short while, his heartrate still not quite back to normal. The hand not cradling the back of her head reached up to brush a stray lock of hair away from her cheek, the gentle touch a stark contrast to the harsh pounding of his hips only moments ago. She smiled up at him lovingly as he pulled out but remained on top of her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

“I missed you too… A lot.” She went to nuzzle her face against his cheek when he suddenly jerked back slightly, concerned eyes glued to the spot where he had bitten her. She knew what would come next.

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry, sweetie! I didn’t know what I was doing! I just- ow! Hey!“ She reached up and lightly smacked the back of his head in a playful manner, chuckling at his apologetic ramble.

 _Guess we’re straight back to sweet and insecure_ , she thought amusedly.

“Nick, I already told a you a hundred times that I don’t mind it… I actually kinda like it.” She winked at him, caressing his cheek softly as she continued. “You know I’m all yours.”

It seemed to ease his mind a fraction, as he nodded his head and leaned into her touch, his breath completely back to normal now. “I just don’t want you to get hurt because of me acting like an animal…” He replied in a quiet tone, a slight frown on his lips. She leaned up and pecked them sweetly, willing his lips to turn upwards once again.

“Honestly, sweetie, I think the ‘acting like an animal’-part is damn hot. It might actually be a kink of mine.” She confessed with a smirk, leaning up to brush her lips against his own. “And now I know one of _your_ kinks too… _Officer Jakoby_ …” She bit his lip once in a playful manner as she said it, pulling her head away afterwards to lie back on the mattress and watch his expression.

He immediately began spluttering in embarrassment, his eyes widening and ears fluttering rapidly.

“I, uh… well, you know… it’s not like… I mean…it’s not like I’d ever use my job to…!”

She chuckled at the way he stumbled over his words, trying frantically to explain away his strong reaction. She pushed her palms against him, signaling for him to move off her. Nick got the message and moved to the side, still looking embarrassed and trying to come up with a reply to her teasing. She quickly grabbed him by his shoulders and rolled him onto his back, straddling his hips and looking down at him with eyes full of amusement.

The move shut him up momentarily.

“I know you wouldn’t, but a little roleplay never hurt anyone, Nick.” She leaned down to lie on top of him, his arms immediately reaching up to embrace her against his solid frame. He didn’t even give any indication that it bothered him when she put her entire weight on him. He stroked her along her back as she rested her cheek on his naked chest.

“Hmm, maybe next time, I should have you pull me over for speeding and let you have your way with me on the back seat, huh?” She suggested, closing her eyes in bliss, listening to the even heartbeat just beneath his ribs.

“But you don’t have a car.” Came his confused reply, his voice calm once again.

“I’ll just take your car.”

“That’s theft, not speeding. It’s a way more serious charge.” Nick deadpanned, running his hand up and down her back absentmindedly. He still sounded confused, though, which prompted her to lift her head from his chest to look into his yellow eyes to see if he was serious.

He was. He would never have been able to keep a face _that_ straight if he wasn’t.

“You’re hopeless, Nicholas Jakoby…” She sighed with mock-exasperation, shaking her head at him.

He raised his brow at her, utter confusion evident in his eyes. “What? Why am I hopeless?”

She smiled brightly down at him, reaching her hand over to trace her fingers along the mottled pattern on his cheek.

“You just are.” She replied affectionately. “And I love you for it.”

He smiled, despite it being evident that he still didn’t completely understand what she had meant with her comment. “I love you too.”

She leaned forward to peck his lips again before placing her head back on his chest, their breathing synching with each other as they just laid there, relaxing.

“Oh, and I think we owe mister Stephens a beer.”

The sound alone of Nick’s startled “what?” was enough to make her burst out in laughter.


End file.
